


Without Wings

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, This is going to be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took the spotlight away from the other dancers in rehearsal without even trying, like the sun surrounded by stars, and Yachi couldn't help but be awestruck by the beautiful woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Wings

The way the ballet dancer moved on the stage was breathtaking, moving as smoothly as a ribbon falling through the air. She took the spotlight away from the other dancers in rehearsal without even trying, like the sun surrounded by stars. The others were quite well, each move engrained into their minds and each step light and graceful, but the way the raven haired woman spun and leaped was too awestriking to ignore. It seemed like gravity completely released its grip when she jumped into the air, and landed as silently as a cat. Time almost seemed to stop when her arms extended wide from her body, and legs swept high into the air.

“She’s really great, ain’t she?” Saeko chuckled, patting Yachi’s shoulder and startling her out of her hazed state. “She got the lead role this year, can’t say many were surprised.”

“O-Oh, really?” Yachi stammered, gripping the box she held against her chest even tighter. 

“Really.” Saeko glanced down at her watch, hand on hip impatiently. “They should be done here pretty soon, if they hurry it up.” Though Saeko wasn’t in ballet, she had participated before she graduated. It was, after all, a high school team. Occasionally, she stopped by to see the coach and bring in supplies, and today she had brought Yachi along. The box she held onto so dearly was stuffed to the brim with basic essentials, but slung over Saeko’s shoulder was the real reason they had stopped by.

“Okay girls, I think that’s enough for today. Remember, practice is next Tuesday, don’t let me see you forget.” A middle aged woman announced loudly, standing off of the side of the stage. Immediately, Saeko bounded up the steps to greet her, and Yachi nervously tagged behind her. Through all of the time she had been her with the older woman, it still made her nervous to be around all the other people. She had never even talked to one of the dancers, the most she had said was ‘Hi’ to the coach. At least she had Saeko to hide behind. 

“That was a great performance, Mrs., I can tell your show’s going to be great!” Saeko chattered along, as comfortable with the coach as an old friend. “Your girls might just be the best ones yet. Oh!” She suddenly swung the shrouded item around, nearly hitting Yachi in the face. “I almost forgot the dress. You’re going to love it, Ma’am.”

“Kiyoko!” The older woman bellowed out, gesturing to some face in the crowd. “Come on over here.”

The first thing that registered in Yachi’s mind when the raven haired woman broke through the throng of people was that she was beautiful. Up on stage, she hadn’t gotten a good look at her, but now up close, it was shocking that she could have missed it. Pale white skin that almost seemed ethereal in the lighting made her thin black eyebrows and lashes stand out even more. Deep, intelligent blue eyes stared right into her own, and a beauty mark by her bottom lip caught her attention. How could such a beautiful woman even walk the same ground as her?

“Yachi!” Saeko yelped as the box of supplies slipped from her grip, hitting the floor with a crash and spilling everything onto the floor. Yachi could feel heat rising up to her cheeks as many eyes suddenly landed on her, curious to see what the commotion was about. As her ears lit on fire, she bent over to gather the various items they had brought. Lotion, extra socks, hair ties; it went on and on, and only seemed to multiply with each one she shoved back into the box. God, how could she be so thick to get so distracted? Making a complete fool out of herself like that…

When a milk white hand reached into her vision, she leapt back as if it had been a snake. Blue eyes like jewels looked straight into hers, and the expression she wore was blank. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- you don’t have to,” Yachi said nervously, face flushed even darker. If it wasn’t enough she had possibly offended her, she was basically making the other girl do work for her. 

Kiyoko shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She replied flatly, scooping up the supplies on her hands and knees and tossing them into the box neatly. Yachi’s eyes slowly fell back to the floor, beyond mortified, and she threw the straggling items in with the others, both in silence. Oh god, she had really blew it.

When they finally finished, Yachi crawled to her feet, box hugged cautiously to her chest as her gaze remained on the floor. “Thank you.” She murmured, as the other woman got to her feet, and she waved her hand in reply. 

“Now,” The coach began, carefully unzipping the shrouded hanger Saeko held. “Your dress finally arrived, Kiyoko.” Immediately, the remaining girls flocked over, all trying to get a look at the costume. The women broke into chatter, all except for Kiyoko, who just stared at it with an emotionless expression. 

It really was beautiful, Yachi had to say. It had been awful trying to get it here; the stiff skirt took up an entire seat, and it couldn’t be flattened down like normal clothing. But it had been worth it to see it now. It was dark, pitch black even, and accented with black feathers that caught other colors in the right lighting. The skirt was wide and trimmed neatly with frilly material, and the entire dress seemed impossibly gorgeous. 

“I have the headband still being shipped in, but it should be here before Friday.” Saeko’s gaze landed on Kiyoko’s blank face, and gave a small smile. “What’s our lead dancer got to say about it?”

Kiyoko stayed silent for a moment, still examining the dress with a careful eye. “It’s pretty.” She said finally, and the coach clapped a hand on her back. 

“It is, ain’t it?” She laughed, and she directed Saeko of where to put the costume so it could wait until next practice. After the older women left, the rest of the team dispersed, giving cheery goodbyes and hugs as they walked down the stairs to the stage. Yachi stood awkwardly by, as Saeko had taken off without a word of what to do, and clung to the box tightly. If she dropped it again, her soul might just leave her body. 

Still, the black haired woman stayed by, not even bothering to grab her bags as she waited. Was she waiting for the coach? Did she need a ride? Questions ran through Yachi’s mind, but she didn’t dare for anything to slip past her lips. The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, air only filled by their breathing. Was she always so silent and sullen? Yachi bit her lip, wishing Saeko would return soon and she could forget all about this. 

“Are you her sister or something?” Kiyoko interrupted her thoughts, and when she faced the beautiful woman her eyes were trained on her again. Her stare was like being pinned to a cork board, completely helpless and frozen in place. Somehow, she managed to shake her head no. 

“Ah.” Kiyoko’s gaze stayed sharply on her, but she said nothing more. Yachi swallowed.

“I’m a friend of hers.” This time she said nothing in reply, lips pursed somewhat. Yachi almost felt like melting under her icy stare. 

“Uh, you’re a really good dancer!” She blurted out, shifting her from one foot to the other. What was even taking Saeko so long?

“Thank you.” She replied, as dull as ever. Was she always this way, or was Yachi boring to her?

“Are… you excited for the show?” Yachi continued, hoping to strike up an actual conversation with her. Her dreams were shattered when Kiyoko gave a shrug. 

“Yo, I got to get my brother at five, let’s move out!” Saeko reappeared, arm waving in the air. Never before had Yachi felt as grateful to her as she did now. 

“Oh, well, I have to go now, but hopefully I’ll see you again soon?” Yachi cringed at her words as soon as they left her mouth. Of course she would see her, especially with the big play coming up, but now that she thought about it, would Kiyoko even want to see her again? 

Suddenly, the box she had been holding onto so tightly was lifted out of her grip, and when she turned in confusion, a gentle smile was set on the woman’s lips. 

“Yeah, I hope so.”


End file.
